onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Lydia James
| mentioned = | first = "The Desperate Kingdom Of Love" (episode 2.01) | last = "The Last Day Of Our Acquaintance" (episode 7.18) | epcount = 6 | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3• S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 |marital status = Married to Jimmy James}} Lydia James (née Brigard) was the matriarch of the James family and the mother of Haley, Quinn, Taylor, Vivian and three other children. She fully supported Haley's decision to marry during her junior year, opposing the views of Nathan's mother Deb but it was a decision she made because her children's happiness was very important to her. She and her late husband Jimmy were touring America in an RV before he died. She eventually returned to Tree Hill after learning she was dying of pancreatic cancer. Her granddaughter through Haley was named Lydia in remembrance of her after death. Character History Early life The young Lydia Brigard was a rebellious girl. She used to be like her daughter Taylor back than. She and Jimmy James married young and when she told her parents they were against the union between the two, although they did agree to it but Lydia said because of this she loved them a little bit less and had a weaker relationship. But the two went on to have a happy and successful married that produced seven children: four daughters and three sons. Season 2 . ]] Lydia is first shown with her husband Jimmy James when her youngest daughter Haley asked for her parents permission to marry Nathan Scott although at first both Lydia and Jimmy think she is pregnant. It is also revealed that when she and Jimmy wanted to get married her parents didn't want them to get married and she never forgave them for it and because of this and Haley's maturity they allow Haley and Nathan to marry. Jimmy and Lydia were the only one to visit the ceremony. Once Lydia and Jimmy agree to allow Haley and Nathan to marry she and Jimmy sell their house and buy a RV to travel around the country after visiting the reception and giving their blessing to the union. Season 7 and Haley. ]] Lydia came back to Tree Hill to warn three of her four girls, out of seven children, that she was dying of pancreatic cancer. They all reacted very differently: Quinn tried to stay strong while Haley broke down and Taylor refused to deal with the issues. She wanted to able to see her daughters, Haley and Quinn, work their problems out with Taylor, her other daughter which they did and also spend time with them and her grandson; Jamie. She also helped Quinn to open a gallery for her art work as well as approving of her relationship with Clay Evans and tried to convince Haley to have another child. She died much earlier than the doctor had thought, surrounded by only Taylor, Quinn, Haley, Jamie, Nathan and Clay. Relationships *''Relationships'': Lydia James/Relationships *''Family'': Lydia James/Family Family With her husband Jimmy, Lydia had four daughters: Vivian, Taylor, Quinn and Haley. They also had three unnamed sons. Lydia had a close and loving relationship with all her children, but she had some problems with her second eldest daughter, Taylor, who was their trouble child. She had a very close relationship with her youngest child, Haley, who would call her when ever she had problems. She also had a close relationship with her grandson via Haley; Jamie and before her death Jamie organized a final Christmas for his family. Haley's daughter was born shortly after Lydia's death and was named after her. All of her children were and still are greatly effected by Lydia's death. Lydia also had grandchild through Vivian and her sons. Trivia *Young Lydia resembled to her daughter Taylor, therefore she had never doubt that her daughter would find her way. *Lydia's youngest daughter Haley named her daughter after Lydia something that her other daughter, Quinn had also wanted to do. *Lydia wanted best for all her children, and tried her greatest to make sure they were healthy and cared for. James, Lydia Category:Supporting Characters Category:The James Family Category:Mothers Category:Season 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Deceased Category:Females